This Is Who I Am
by Pineappleluvuh
Summary: Nina has always been isolated and called the "child of the demon" ever since she discovered her alice. She soon is brought to Alice Academy and her life changes. Has an OC, Mikan, Natsume, and characters in Gakuen Alice.


**Hey guys! Yeah yeah, another story with an OC. I actually like creating my own characters, although some people don't like OCs, but hey, t th is is my story. This is chapter 1 of This is Who I Am.**

 **DISCLAIMER : I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters; except for Nina and Jackson.**

Chapter 1

I remember when I was six, I discovered my unusual talent; water and ice. As soon as I found out, I went to go brag to my friends. They said, "Look! Nina is so cool!" and "Do it again!" After doing it countless of times, I began to cough and cough; but this wasn't the usual case of coughs, I began to cough up blood. My friends showed disgust and fear, and one by one, they all left me.I walked home by myself and many people were staring at me.

As soon as I got home, my mom, as usual, asked, "Nina! What happened?" It was the usual "mom thing". I kind of freaked out because I didn't want her to abandon me like my friends did so, I just made up some crazy lie. "I was running around and fell, and when I saw my hands, the were covered in blood." She carefully examined my face to see if I was hiding something, then shrugged and went back to work.

Eventually, my existance meant nothing to anyone, not even my own mother because they all told their moms what happened an soon, my mom heard it.

One day, I was going to get some items with my mom and a thief ran past us. "Stop him!" A woman cried. The thief turned around and snatched a baby out of a carriage. "if anyone comes near me, even 1 step closer, I'll kill this child!" He threatened. His knife accidentally sliced the baby's chhek and that's when my "talent", more like a curse, went crazy. The thief dropped the baby in a pile of snow and a barrier of ice surrounded him. Slowly water filled it. As it began to rise to his neck, the thief began to plead, "Help! Help! I don't want to die!" The frightened people began to look around to see who was behind this mess. As soon as they saw me, they began to glare and point at me. My arm was in front of me. When I realized what was happening, I lowered my hand. The ice shattered and the thief was gasping for air. "She's the child of the demon," someone whispered. "SHE'S A MONSTER!" The thief screamed. rhe people aound me started o back away, including my own mother. A child began to cry. I slowly backed away from the crowd. Instead of getting a pat on the back and getting complements, I got isolation and criticism. I turned around and ran. I didn't know where to go, so I went to the park. Stupid idea right?

"People say girls look pretty when they cry, but to me, it's the opposite. Smile." A voice said. I turned to see where the voice came from. There was a boy with black hair and blue eyes. "Your not scared of me?" I asked. He shrugged. "No, why?" my eyes filled with even more tears.

"I...I'm... a... a..."

He signaled me to go on.

"Monster! I'm a monster..." I blurted out.

He became surprised of my statement. He then broke into laughter.

"?"

"Your a monster only if you consider yourself one. I'm Jackson. You are?" Jackson asked.

"Nina. My name is Nina." I replied.

I was happy.

"Oh! It's already time! I need to go. Nina, I'll be here every Thursday an 4 pm. Make sure you come!" He shouted at he ran. I waved, and as I watched him leave, I felt a sdden pain in my chest. I began to cough up blood once again.

I walked home and as I entered the house, it reeked of alcohol. There were several empty bottles of it next to my mom. She had a picture of dad in her hand and muttered, "Dear, I don't know what to do with Nina."

"?!"

I just pretended to not hear what she said, and when it was finally Thursday, I decided to ask him something. "Jackson? Am I a bother?" I asked. "From what I know about you, your not." He replied.

After many Thursdays, he told me something heart breaking. "Nina, I can't see you anymore. I'm going to go to an Academy, and I won't see you." He looked at me. "Sorry... I need to go. See you again!" He ran off, and what he said was true.

...4 YEARS LATER...

Nina, age 12, black hair and brown eyes. Beautiful? Not so much. Just your average elememtary schooler. Still have friends, and still am cursed. I am the quiet, unapproachable type of person. People see me, they run thw opposite direction ; not just humans but insects as well. "Still isolated and ignored, but hey, at least I wasn't executed. People hate me... more like the fear me.

I heard footsteps. "Are you Nina?" I turn around and see 2 men in suits, I nod. "We're taking you with us; to Alice Academy.

 **So how was it? Good? Bad? So-so? This chapter was pretty much the intro of Nina's life story. There will soon be Mikan, Natsume, and some other haraters that I don't own. I'm not great at the author notes so, I guess I'll just end it right here.**

 **Bye Bye! ~Pineappleluvuh**


End file.
